The Thunderstorm
by Pupcake125
Summary: When a major thunderstorm hits Karakara Town, how will Ichigo handle his four-year-old son's fear? Rated K for very mild content. For my good friend. :)


**So, here's another short story about Ichigo and his son, Katsuro. I don't really like that name anymore... I kinda wanted something shorter, but cooler. Any suggestions are welcome. Anyway, when a thunderstorm hits Karakara, how will Ichigo handle the midnight madness that is his four-year-old son? Read and find out!**

* * *

The night had become very grey and chill. The humidity signaled the oncoming rain that was supposed to douse the small town of Karakara. While it was chilly and damp outside, inside the home of Ichigo and Rukia, it was very warm and comfortable.

Ichigo lied in bed, Rukia in his lap, looking at a photo album of their many years together, particularly the photos of the past three years. The photos of their 4-year-old son, Katsuro.

"Aw... remember this one?" Rukia said, pointing to a picture of the little boy, only a few hours old at the hospital in Rukia's arms. Ichigo smiled proudly.

"Yeah. That was about an hour after he was born." Ichigo whispered, wrapping his arms around Rukia, placing light kisses on her cheek. Rukia giggled.

"Now, now, we can't get frisky tonight." Rukia poked Ichigo's forehead and he groaned playfully.

"I know... hey, remember this one?" Ichigo smiled, pointing at a picture of himself with Katsuro on his lap.

"That was when he walked to you." Rukia smiled. Ichigo was about to speak when a low rumble of thunder caught them off guard. Rukia snuggled deeper into Ichigo.

"I'm sure glad we're not outside tonight." Rukia whispered. Ichigo nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, they said they want a severe thunderstorm tonight. I hope Katsuro copes with it well." Ichigo worried. Katsuro was only four years old, and this was the first thunderstorm he'll experience since Karakara is a pretty calm city when it comes to weather.

"I think he'll be fine, but be ready for a midnight wake up." Rukia said.

"Like I haven't for the past ten years?" Ichigo grumbled. "Between you, my dad, and Katsuro, it's natural now..." Ichigo said. Rukia turned to look at her husband.

"What do you mean 'me'?" Rukia asked suspiciously.

"Well, with you and the whole Soul Reaper thing, it wasn't uncommon to get that occasional midnight Hollow... plus the time you had food poisoning and I was up all night cleaning up puke... and the time you woke me up because you didn't know what the garbage truck was doing... and the time that you-"

"Okay, okay! I get it... I can be challenging sometimes, but you do just as well as a job as me." Rukia stated. Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Name one time." Ichigo smirked. Rukia returned his gaze.

"That time in the park when you thought you could take on four enormous Hollows without my help and nearly got yourself decapitated. The time you got us up late for school, and the time of my labor when you passed out in the hospital. Oh, and I can't forget the time-"

"All right! You proved your point. Let's go to bed already." Ichigo reached over and turned out his light. Rukia giggled and put the scrapbook away, turning out her light. Lightning flashed and another low rumble of thunder sounded. The storm was getting closer.

"I hope there aren't any Hollow calls tonight. Sounds like its going to be brutal outside." Ichigo said defensively, wrapping his arms around Rukia tightly. Rukia sighed tiredly.

"Well, if there are, nothing we can't handle, right?" she said optimistically. Ichigo smiled. Sure, it was nothing they couldn't handle, but tonight wasn't exactly the night to fight anything. It was beginning to downpour and the pounding of the rain could be heard on the windows.

'_I just totally jinxed myself didn't I?_' Ichigo thought. He knew he was going to regret it sooner or later. Rukia had already fallen asleep in his grasp, so Ichigo found no reason to stay up any longer and fell asleep himself.

* * *

"Daddy..."

Ichigo shifted in his sleep slightly.

"Daddy..."

He didn't know what he was hearing, but he ignored it and tried going back to sleep.

"Daddy, wake up."

There it was again. A loud crack of thunder roared followed by an ear-piercing scream and Ichigo bolted upward. In a panick, he almost grabbed his Zanpakto from under his bed, which he was glad he didn't. Katsuro was at the bedside, his dark eyes wide and fretful.

"K-Katsuro, what's wrong?" Ichigo asked. The answer became clear when thunder rumbled again and the little boy screamed again. Looks like he had Ichigo's lungs for sure. Removing his hands from his ear, Ichigo reached down and picked up his son. He cradled him in his lap as lighting flashed brightly again and Katsuro shivered heavily. "It's okay, Katsuro. It's just a storm and it won't hurt us." Ichigo reassured.

"D-Daddy, I'm scared!" Katsuro cried. Ichigo began to rock him gently to soothe him, but the pounding rain and loud thunder was making it difficult. "Daddy, I want Mommy!" Katsuro cried loudly, clinging to Ichigo's shirt. Ichigo then realized something. Rukia hadn't woken up from the thunder, or the shriek of her four-year-old. He looked over and noticed she was still sleeping. How could she sleep through this and not labor pains. Then it hit him. Rukia's spiritual pressure wasn't present.

'_Damnit..._' Ichigo's eyes narrowed and his grip became protective around Katsuro. '_How long has she been gone? And why didn't my badge go off? Damnit, Rukia! Why didn't you wake me up?_' Ichigo was furious. How could Rukia go out in this weather without him? Why didn't she ask him to do it?! He could've taken it down almost immediately!

"Daddy, why won't Mommy wake up?" Katsuro looked up at Ichigo with tear-stained eyes.

Those eyes...

Damn that Rukia for passing on her irresistable eyes to his son. Ichigo never thought lying to a toddler would prove so difficult.

"W-well, Katsuro, Mommy is very tired and needs to sleep. Otherwise, she'll get sick, and we don't want that to happen right?" Ichigo asked, smiling nervously. Katsuro only stared at Ichigo.

"Like all the other times?" Katsuro. Ichigo's eye twitched. Damnit, this kid was smart! Did Rukia really take on the Hollow responsibilities that much? What the hell was he doing then?!

"Yes, just like all the other times. Now, why don't we go back to sleep?" Ichigo settled himself down in bed and pulled the covers over themselves. Perhaps if Katsuro fell asleep in time, he could ditch his body and go out to find Rukia. Mainly to scold her, but still find her and assure himself she was safe.

"Daddy, the storm won't get us?" Katsuro asked worriedly.

"Nope. It can't touch us while we're in here. Now, go to sleep, Katsuro. It's late and we're tired." Ichigo whispered, closing his eyes and allowing Katsuro to hug him and bury himself in his chest. Ichigo couldn't help but worry about Rukia. When did she go and how long has she been gone? Is she okay? How big is the Hollow? Will she even come home?

'_Damn storm... just had to happen tonight, didn't it? Rukia, why didn't you tell me you were going?_' Ichigo worried heavily. Never had he been so worried besides the day she gave birth to his son. Damn, why did he have to be so protective all the time?

Another loud crack made the little boy shriek again and Ichigo bolted upright, once again, with Katsuro crying in his grasp. Looks like Mother Nature was having fun teasing Ichigo tonight.

"Okay, okay, so we won't sleep." Ichigo grumbled as he stood up with Katsuro in his arms and walking around the house. For two hours, Katsuro cried and scream every time the lightning flashed and the thunder clapped. Ichigo felt defeated. He could only walk around the house, cradling his son and trying to avoid the windows. It was nearly 2 a.m. and Rukia was still not back. His anxiety sky-rocketed as every minute passed with no sign of Rukia. Why couldn't he sense her spiritual pressure? And why wasn't Katsuro sleeping yet!

"Katsuro... it's almost three in the morning. Will you please just close your eyes and sleep?" Ichigo begged. He plopped himself down on the couch, too tired to walk anymore. Katsuro still shivered and clung to his father for dear life, even though the storm had long passed. Ichigo sighed deeply and closed his eyes. He was so tired, and Rukia wasn't back yet. As Ichigo's breathing steadied, so did Katsuro's, and the two were asleep within minutes.

* * *

"Ichigo."

Ichigo heard his voice, but he didn't want to open his eyes. He was too tired.

"Ichigo, get up." the voiced demanded.

Wait a second... he knew that voice. Ichigo felt a sudden sharp pain on his inner thigh and he bolted upright, _once again_, and shouted,

"TENSA ZANGETSU!" a slap was felt across his face and Ichigo turned his head to stare at a very flustered Rukia.

"What's the matter with you, you maniac! Do you want to wake Katsuro? And don't scream your Zanpakto's name! That'll cause chaos!" she yelled in a whisper. Ichigo opened his mouth to interject, but stopped and grabbed Rukia in his arms again, getting a breathless grunt from the short woman.

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed with delight. He was so glad Rukia was back at home, safe and in one piece!

"I-Ichigo! Can't breathe!" Rukia yelled breathlessly, patting Ichigo's back. Ichigo put Rukia down and allowed her to catch her breath before landing a half-hearted blow on the top of her head. "Ichigo!" she almost screamed.

"You freakin' idiot! I was worried sick! You go out in the middle of a freaking thunderstorm and not come back until morning! What the hell is the deal, Rukia! You gave me a freaking heart attack!" Ichigo yelled. Rukia slammed her hand on his mouth.

"You're the idiot yelling like this! I just put Katsuro down in his bed and I don't want him up and cranky!" Rukia glared at Ichigo. Ichigo tugged her hand away and gritted his teeth.

"Well you're going to wish it was just Katsuro, because you're going to have to deal with me! I didn't get any sleep between Katsuro's crying and me worrying about your well-being! Next time leave a freaking note or something!" Ichigo raged. Rukia huffed. He was right. She shouldn't have just up and left like that, but she had a reason.

"I'm sorry, Ichigo, but my cellphone went off right when I heard Katsuro's door opened and I panicked." Rukia said. Ichigo lightened up. Well... if he'd known that, he wouldn't have over reacted like that.

"Well, why didn't I hear my badge go off?" Ichigo asked. Rukia averted her gaze and Ichigo narrowed her eyes. "Rukia. Where is my badge?" he asked sternly.

"Well... I sorta... hid it." she whispered. Ichigo's eye twitched.

"_Hid_ it? _Where _did you _hide_ it, Rukia, and _why_ did you hide it in the first place?" Ichigo could feel his face grow hot with anger.

"Well... I hid it, but I only hid it because you always do the Hollow fighting and I wanted to give you a break." Rukia admitted. Ichigo felt his heart flutter. Really? She did that? But his badge hasn't gone off in over a week.

"Rukia, how long has my badge been hidden?" Ichigo asked next. Rukia looked away once again.

"... a while..." she answered.

"So, you've been doing this for a while?" Ichigo repeated. Rukia nodded.

"It's only been a few nights, Ichigo. I didn't think anything would happen." she said, her eyes becoming wide. Damn those eyes again...

"It's okay, Rukia, but next time, tell me. You're better at this mom stuff than I am." Ichigo smiled. Rukia chuckled.

"That's because you aren't female." Rukia stated. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Obviously...

"Let's go to bed. I'm exhausted." Rukia said. Ichigo picked her up bridal style and placed a kiss on her blushing cheeks."I-Ichigo, what are you-"

"I'm not going to let the most beautiful woman in the world to walk to bed. Her knight in shining armour is supposed to do that for her, right?" He purred in her ear. Rukia smiled and leaned into him. Once they got to their room, Ichigo closed the door and scurried under the covers with his wife. "So," he started, lying on top of her. "Where exactly did you put my badge?" he asked. Rukia gave him a devilish smirk and winked. Ichigo returned her grin, understanding just what that meant. "Oh... I get it. I have to _find_ it, don't I?" Ichigo leaned over and kissed Rukia's collar-bone.

"Well, you definitely have to do something." Rukia whispered. Ichigo chuckled deeply.

"As you wish, my queen." Ichigo purred before the two engaged in some activity they haven't had in a very long time.

* * *

**Okay, so, this wasn't uploaded the day I wanted it to be, but oh well. I wasn't too late was I? Anyway, this story was dedicated to WhiteSheWolf17 because she's one of the greatest people in the world and I can't get enough of her amazing personality. :) Please review!**


End file.
